Idiotas
by Karlinha
Summary: Cuando metes la pata .. te llaman "idiota";cuando ya es cotidiano te llaman Draco Malfoy ,cuando todo los saben : Ronald Weasley , y cuando lo sabes esconder : Hermione Granger.
1. Sintomas

_**Idiota**_

_**1. Tontos**_

A decir verdad no estaba tan cansado , simplemente prefería estar en su cama ,relajado mirando la techo , le gustaba sentir las sabanas y el cubrecama sobre su pecho , se acurrucó aun mas ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría así? Era más que seguro que una voz interrumpiría su sueño.

-Ron , levántate . Ya son las doce y no has tomado tu desayuno –dijo una mujer desde afuera de su habitación, se escuchaba como una escoba acariciaba el piso , las ventanas rechinaban y algo seguramente se freía. Miro de nuevo el techo , y tras unos segundos mas los volvió a cerrar.

- no quiero , estoy cansado – mintió prefería seguir en su cama , nadie puede culparlo de querer estar relajo después de todo una sesión trabajando como una mula.

- vamos levántate que más tarde tienes práctica de Quidditch –dijo en tono más grave, como si fuera su madre. Y como si de verdad fuera ella , le obedeció . No tenia mas remedio que revivir esa época de niño.

-está bien –ladro, se levanto con pesadez, miro su habitación, una cama grande de casi tres plazas, detrás de la cama una ventana que daba directo hacia una avenida. Toda la habitación alfombrada de rojo, paredes de madera decorados por fotografías de la pareja , o por fotos de Ron en pleno entrenamiento , busco sus pantuflas donde siempre estaban , tiro sus medias en el cesto de ropa sucia y al no encontrar su toalla a la mano grito – Hermione ¿Dónde está mi bata?

-en su lugar, esta junto a los zapatos- dijo ella, probablemente estuviera en su cocina preparando el desayuno, porque eso si a Ron le gustaban los huevos a la ranchera, tocino y un buen vaso de zumo de Naranja acompañado por su cereal dietética

Ron camino a su ducha, "mejor la bañera" , no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que su baño ya estaba listo ,se metió y con los juguetes , secretamente escondidos empezó a jugar. "Don Pato no encontró su varita mágica, busco y busco … pero su varita no encontró .." ohh no es Drak pato"

-Ron , apresúrate después juegas con tu patito – no hacía falta que ella estuviera viéndolo sabía que estaba jugando con su patito de baño y es que algunas costumbres no cambian a pesar de ser un deportista notable y ser considerado uno de los más exitosos hombres de todos los tiempos. Especialmente si hablamos de Ronald Weasley … quien todavía escondía golosinas bajo su cama.

-ya –dijo aburrido, en todo ese tiempo de estar juntos , no se había adaptado a la voz mandona de ella. Nadie le puede culpar de no soportar ese timbre de voz , seguramente ni sus padres lo hacían.

Salió ya vestido al comedor , su desayuno listo en la mesa y ella , al parecer ensimismada en las cuentas de Ron. Comió con rapidez los huevos , casi se atraganta con la leche y cuando estaba por devorar el cereal , ella lo interrumpe

-Ron, te he dicho que no deberías gastar en tanta ropa , tu guardarropa está bien – dijo con suavidad mirando las cuentas . era casi toda una pila de guardarropa en menos de un mes.

-hay Hermione, otra vez no , cuando te pones en ese plan …me enervas - dijo después de mirarla

-Ron…- dijo ya dejando de lado las cuentas – no comas tan deprisa, te vas a ser daño – dijo ya enojada

- primero me dices que me apure , después que me calme .. mujeres- bufo

-¿todavía estas molesto porque no fuimos al Púb. Con el resto de tu equipo?-pregunto , acercándose a el , ella todavía estaba con su pijama , su cabello estaba mas revoloteado que de costumbre.

-es que no entiendo, gano lo suficiente como para comprarme ese Púb. y cuantos quiera ¿Por qué tengo que ahorrar?-bufo , mientras ella repasaba sus manos sobre el cabello de su novio

-Por que tenemos que ahorrar, dime ¿no quieres una casa, un auto ,viajar?

-eso lo puedo hacer ahora –tercio molesto

-si , pero , cuando ya te retires no tendrás dinero , por eso cariño- Hermione suavizo su voz , tratando de no alterarse

-pero .. todo el equipo va a fiestas , salen ¿Por qué yo no puedo?-hizo su puchero

- la mayoría de tus amigos tienen negocios , saben que el Quidditch no es para siempre – susurro la castaña

-pues quiero tener uno – el ron de hace 20 años con respecto ahora no tenían mucha desigualdad , ambos presentaban la conducta de un niño de tres años.

- y lo tienes , haz invertido en Sortilegios Weasley –rió Hermione

-¿ah sí?-dijo sin entender

-sí, te acuerdas que hablamos con George y Fred , eres accionista – volvió a reír

- ah vez- dijo volviendo a su comida

-pero no alcanza para nuestro futuro – volvió a decir , "Nuestro futuro". Ron se limito a mirarla, sintió algo de pena cuando ella se refería al plural, pero vale inmediatamente volvió a su plato de comida.

- Ron , esta noche no te olvides que tenemos a que ir a ver al medico muggle , no me gusta nada ese lunar que tienes en la espalda ¿vale?

-muggle , no Hermione, la ultima vez me preguntaron que cuantas veces lo hacía … no me gusta que me pregunten esas cosas…-gruño

-hazlo por mí – dijo sonriendo, que podía decirle el … eran los mismos argumentos maternos de siempre.

-está bien , pero quiero mi recompensa después , vale – dijo tratando de sonreír.

* * *

Volaba a toda velocidad podía sentir la brisa del viento venir a su cara , Era una de las sensaciones mas placenteras que había tenido , derribo la quaffle que se disponía a entrar , Ser guardián en los Chundley Cannons era lo mejor que podía sentir que le pasaba en mucho tiempo. Esquivo a todos sus adversarios , se movia con agilidad .. quién diría que por entretenerse le pudieran pagar tan bien.

-Muy bien , Weasley , se ve que has estado practicando – grito el entrenador , mientras un grupo de chicas vitoreaba al golpeador.

-bajen todos – grito el entrenador desde su lugar , a su lado el entrenador asistente Cormac McLaggen , si el mismo que había empleado Hermione hace mucho años para sacarle celos a Ron .

-Hey Weasley , eres increíble- grito el Cazador de los Chundley Cannons

-he , gracias – dijo Ron pretendiendo humildad.

-mira eso Cormac , la práctica hace al maestro , quizás si practicarás como Weasley ahora estarías en primera división – dijo el entrenador , haciendo que todo el mundo riera-pero vale…

- ¿Cómo si solo hiciera falta eso?-rió Traquim ( cazador) – necesitas talento y no tienes eso..

-he si …- Cormac no hizo mucho aspaviento , era lo mismo de todos los entrenamientos , el simplemente se dedicaba mirar como lo humillaban , todo su "arte en el quidditch" era cosa del pasado , ah decir verdad nunca lo tuvo". Ron pudo ver como Cormac volteaba la cabeza a los lados buscando a alguien .mas no le dio mucho interés.

-vayan a las duchas , excelente por hoy – dijo el entrenador a todos.

Ron se encamino junto con Tarquim a las duchas, viendo como las chicas de su club de fans le mandaban piropos , aunque claro no solo habían chicas.

- mira tu club , cada vez , se ponen menos ropa- dijo Tarquim al ver como Ron miraba a una muchacha que llevaba minifalda.

-si – dijo sintiendo sudor en su frente y secándolo con la manga de su uniforme

-¿Por qué no fuiste al Púb?, estuvo genial

-Bueno me quede con Hermione- susurro como esperando su reprimenda

-¿otra vez?-dijo riendo – ella si sabe cómo controlarte – era su burla.

-ella no me controla – dijo ofendido a solo unos pasos de estar de las duchas, algo ruborizado por la confesión.

-¿ah no?-dijo incrédulo, alzando la mirada , deteniéndose unos segundos para contemplar al golpeador.

-no – dijo casi gritando, como se atrevía a dudar de su independencia , si era ya el todo un hombre exitoso . Lo miro desafiante , pero casi de inmediato suavizo la mirada.

-bueno ... en ese caso ¿Por qué no vienes a festejar con nosotros?-dijo agudizando la vista ,. Ron podía ver la expectativa en su mirada, era su oportunidad para dejar en claro que el , no era un saco largo.

-vale , ahí estaré- dijo como si fuera común

-mira . he… que así podrás quitarte el cartel de "pisado"

Cuando llegaron a las duchas se toparon con Cormac , haciendo abdominales , podían ver la mirada decisiva del joven , esforzándose al máximo, A Ron le hizo recordar aquellos años en que pensaba que no tenía talento.. a la desesperación que sentía por no alcanzar su objetivo .

-Hey Cormac –grito Ron

-hee- dijo el joven saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿vendrás esta noche?-pregunto Ron

-¿tu iras?-pregunto sorprendido- pensé que te quedarías entrenando como anoche , como ayer te vi con Hermione pensé que seguirías entrenando

-no , vale no soy pisado , Te estoy preguntando si iras ¿vas?-dijo molesto, el colmo hasta el insinuaba que era dependiente de Hermione,

-oh no , prefiero entrenar-dijo sin hacer mucho aspaviento – te envidio Weasley, lo tienes todo hasta a una entrenadora personal.

-vale , no te hagas el chistoso que yo cuando quiera me libero.

-pero es envidia de la buena … no te sulfures , has mejorado mucho con su ayuda … definitivamente te envidio.

-no eres el primero en envidiar mi talento- dijo riéndose el pelirrojo

- pero yo no…- Pero Cormac se quedo hablando al aire .. Ron ya se estaba retirándose de su vista.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana y había bebido alcohol hasta reventar , aunque no se le había pasado a la cabeza ,podía ver como sus compañeros bebían , reían y en especial como las chicas le miraban .

-Lavander – murmuró . Estaba ella ahí , mirándole como queriéndoselo comer

-Wo-Wo – rió ella , tratando de parecer muy atrevida .

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto el apoyándose en la columna

-bien, acabo de llegar de mi viaje por Paris , ya sabes siempre viajo, la vida que llevo me gusta – dijo riendo coqueta. Tan diferente a Hermione , Hermione parecía un topo trabajando , estudiando ,ahorrando . si eso era trabajar , estudiar y ahorrar , no era como Lavander , que se daba tiempo de vivir , de pasarla bien.

-te ves muy bien – dijo imitando su conducta

- tu también , eres la revelación del año en todas las revistas , dicen que eres un gran deportista , me sorprende encontrarte acá – murmuró empalagosa

- no creas todo lo que dicen – rió con algo de arrogancia Ron

-vamos ¿ahora donde vives , en una mansión seguro?- sonrió la rubio acercándose mas y mas

-no , vivo en un departamento , en el centro de la ciudad – Ron puso percibir el brillo de su labial , Bella , si era bella , no como Hermione que casi nunca usaba brillo , es mas ni siquiera se preocupaba por su cabello de arbusto

-solo..-gimió ella

-¿ah?

-¿Qué si vives solo?-pregunto la rubia

-si – mintió el .No sabiendo muy bien lo que decía

- ah , entonces no estas con Granger , como escuche de Tarquim – ronroneo ella

-como te dije no creas todo lo que dicen

- ¿te gustaría salir un algún día?-pregunto acariciando su rostro , Era atrevida como Hermione no lo era , sinceramente Hermione podía tener la sensualidad de una papa y eso … No era como Lavander no claro que no , Hermione mas se parecía a Mcgonagall

- me encantaría .¿mañana en la noche?-pregunto

-¿mañana?-dijo decepcionada

- o puede ser ahora- dijo al ver su reacción , tomo todo lo que quedaba en el vaso y le dijo completamente casual- ¿ cabeza de cerdo?

-es un hecho WoWo – dijo capturando sus labios.- o mejor ..- decía repitiendo el acto – mejor… un hotel muggle.

* * *

Miro el reloj , sentía que miedo ,"le habrá pasado algo" , tomo otro sorbo de café , no podía controlar el tic de sus piernas que se movían con brutalidad , Tenia miedo ,la ultima vez que había sentido ese sentimiento Ron había llegado golpeado en el rostro por unos asaltantes. Camino por todo el salón , había llamado a todo el mundo preguntando por el y nadie le decía nada …

De pronto sintió como se habría la puerta. Era Ron

-Ronnie , me habías asustado- se abalanzo contra el lo apretujo hasta que sintió el olor a alcohol

- estoy bien – dijo sin mas, cerrando la puerta

-¿tomaste?-pregunto enfadada

- si – tirándose en el sofá

-te he estado esperando para salir al medico, estaba asustad pensando en que pudo haberte pasado algo – grito indignada

-pero estoy acá- bufo

-Ron.. ya hablamos de salir a los Púb. ..

-pues se me antojo, y tu no me puedes manda- grito aun mas fuerte

- vale – bufo ella tratando de contener sus lágrimas sin mucho éxito- ¿con quien has salido?

-con Tarquim...y no digas nada que no …

-TARQUIM , Ron te he dicho que el no es bueno , consume sustancias prohibidas…-dijo ella colérica , siempre perdía cuando se trataba de ese dichoso amigo

-no te metas Hermione – dijo parándose

-Ron … ¿Qué pasa?-ya estaba llorando

-no quiero que te metas en mi vida , solo estamos saliendo y me controlas , no soy un muñeco ni un niño para que digan lo que tengo que hacer – grito

- ¿saliendo?- dijo ella reprimiendo un suspiro – llevamos cuatro años. Ron

-pues no hemos formalizado nada , no- sus palabras eran fétidas llenas de alcohol y lo peor de odio.

-yo solo me preocupo por ti – dijo llorando

-pues no quiero que lo hagas, me enferma – escupió con cólera

-Ron… - gimió del dolor al verlo rojo de la ira.

-NO quiero que te entrometas ..-la miro con algo de culpa – no quiero que me quieras , no lo quiero , no te preocupes por mi ¿crecí sabes?

-Yo …yo… solo se que te quiero.

-tu nada, siempre es lo mismo- grito -¿Por qué no puedes ser como Lavander?

-¿Como Lavander?-dijo con voz ahogada

-si , se arregla le gusta salir , ella Vive … no como tu que mas parece un infierno en vida , TRABAJAS , ESTUDIAS , DUERMES…

-que no ves que la mayor parte de mi tiempo la paso contiguo, yo te quiero- su voz se volvía estúpida , sacada de un talk show.

-Por un carajo Hermione , ya me aburri de ti , sabes naci con una madre .. no necesito una mas , no quiero que me quieras … me enfermas , siempre quedando como la buenita de todo , me llegas … Tu no te das cuenta que no te quiero – grito fuera de si

-eso no es cierto- gimió, y es que posiblemente ella lo sabía.

-bueno a partir de ahora lo es , no quiero que me controlen que me persigan , ya no eres mi enamorada, eres mi madre , y sabes nací con una . No quiero nada más contigo, me enfermas , me atosigas … - repetía otra vez

-Pues bien – respiró hondo , tensó todos sus músculos , se limpio el rostro con una sola mano y tras unos segundos de silencio dijo - vete al diablo , y escúchame bien , quieres que no te quiera , pues bien al demonio , te juro que te voy a dejar de querer , así sea lo ultimo que haga – grito ella , quedándose quieta , justo en la misma posición en que había terminado de hablar.

- eso es justo lo que quiero que hagas , no te hagas la victima , que te vuelves más insoportable- camino justo delante de ella , mirándole a las pupilas , sintiendo como una sombra aparecía entre ellos.

-júrame que es cierto , júramelo . Porque si es así te prometo que ni sabrás como me llame

-te haces la dramática , simplemente me agotas… me hostigas eres una soga en mi cuello , te miro y no entiendo como ..hip- por poco Ronald vomita – como… me he podido enamorar de ti.

- esta bien , que lástima que con solo el alcohol te animaras a decírmelo , pero gracias , Me encantaría mandarte también a la mierda y decir porquerías de ti ..sabes .. no sabes cuanto lo deseo en este momento.. pero tiene razón soy una tonta , una estúpida que no se quiere , por que todavía siento que te amo… - se volvia a limpiar las lagrimas-pero vale , que soy tonta , pero no sorda .. me voy y te juro que para siempre - volvió su espalda hacía la puerta pero antes de girar la manija dijo –ah y por cierto quítate el labial de los labios – dijo tras desaparecer de su vista.

Alcohol , maldito invento , sujeto su cabeza , le había dicho cosas horribles atravesadas en su garganta , le había cortado de la peor manera posible , le había ofendido , le había hecho llorar …No la merecía , nunca la mereció

De inmediato sintió que todo le daba vueltas , el alcohol había sido demasiado

"quiero que no me quieras , quiero que me quieras …"-dijo adormecido arrodillado , pudo sentir como la punta de su varita chocaba en su estomago.

* * *

Despertó , aun le dolía la cabeza , se movió para la derecha , sintió una ruma de libros a su lado , abrió los ojos , estaba en su apartamento , no sabia como habia llegado hasta su cama , miro el techo y vio como una araña hacia su nido en la esquina . se levanto de golpe , miro su alfombra , ropa interior de mujer , revistas , peines ,. Busco sus sandalias pero no las encontró , todo su habitación estaba hecha un desastre , no entendía como Hermione no lo había arreglado , por que ella siempre … "Mierda que hice ayer" , se desespero . Corriendo entro a la ducha , vio como con la humedad se había formado un musgo casi verde en la manija de su baño , de todos modos se baño , salio de su cuarto , grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar su departamento de cabeza . Quería gritar, no sabia que era lo que había pasado en su habitación , cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina encontró a una lechuza que traía el Profeta.

"**Chundley Cannons campeona, Weasley es el Rey…" – **Leyó extrañado , no había jugado en todo el mes y ya había campeonado ,volvió a leer – "**Chundley Cannons campeona, Weasley es el Rey y McLaggen se perfila como príncipe, a pesar de sus diferencias estos dos jugadores han llevado al éxito nuevamente a su equipo… "- **

No era posible , Cormac no jugaba , " un momento" – leyó la fecha del diario y disparado desapareció.

* * *

-Cálmate Ron – decía un joven de cabello Azabache , cargando a un bebe

-te digo que …he perdido dos años de mi vida, me desperté y ya estaba acá- dijo angustiado

-no grites que me ha costado trabajo acostar a James – bufo su amigo ,acostando a su bebe en su cuna – salgamos

Salieron los dos de la habitación adornada con escobas voladoras.

-ni siquiera recuerdo el nacimiento de mi sobrino – dijo abrumado

-ahijado – corrigió Harry

- mucho peor- dijo sentándose en el sofá

-no hables muy fuerte que te puede escuchar Ginny y por si no recuerdas , ella cada vez que te ve tiene el impulso de golpearte –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo

-esto es agobiante- dijo sujetándose la cabeza

-debe de serlo –dijo un tanto sorprendido- pero cuéntame desde que despertaste

- me levante y sentí que mi cama estaba con cosas , cosa que no suele pasara por que Hermione siempre ordena todo cuando estoy durmiendo , me levante y no encontré mis cosas en su lugar y fue extraño por que Hermione siempre deja las cosas a mi alcance cuando me baño y cuando vi el diario Bomm que gane una partido que ni siquiera sabia que lo habia jugado y que McLaggen es una revelación – termino casi sin voz

-mmm- Harry se rasco su barbilla – es grave , todavía no lo superas … has caído en la negación – termino de decir Harry con lastima

-Negación –pregunto sin entender

- no puedes aceptar que ella ya es feliz –dijo Harry

-no entiendo – soplo sin entender

-¿Que fue lo último que recuerdas?-preguntó su amigo

- pues estaba molesto con Hermione , no lo hice casi y me fui con Tarquim …

-¿Tarquim?-cuestiono Harry

-si el Cazador de los Chundley Cannons- respondió Ron

-ah , ya recuerdo al que le encontraron la droga –recordó Harry, rascándose la quijada como si fuere un detective.

-¿Qué?

- tu sígueme contando –ordeno

-bueno me fui con el al Púb. a festejar , no se que …ahí me encontré con Lavander y bueno – se quedo callado un breve segundo siendo interrumpido por Harry

- retomaron su romance, pero estabas con Hermione. Aun asi te acóstate con Lavender y llegaste la noche del día siguiente…

-si , bueno llegue algo mareado al departamento discutí con Hermione , le dije cosas horribles , no sabía que hacer para terminar con ella así que me deje llevar por las copas y bueno se fue y caí dormido y el resto lo sabes

-vaya …- suspiro Harry – creo que los gemelos tenían razón al querer obligarte tomar el Felix Felices .

- ¿no entiendo?-bufo Ron confundido

- debí hacerles caso y amordazarte para que la tomaras – dijo cayendo en su asiento

-por un demonio , Harry dime- grito Ron

- pues haber … desde la noche que mandaste por un tubo a Hermione , desde esa noche no has vuelto a hablar con ella , te pusiste de novio con Lavander , Lavander te dejo por Finch-Fletchley no sin antes vaciar tus cuentas bancarias ,y bueno … Hermione no dejaba de pensar en ti , pero tu siempre la rechazabas bueno ni siquiera se hablan. Sinceramente todos pensamos que ella había perdido la razón y sobre todo el orgullo pero bueno …ella tan solo te iba a ver a tus entrenamientos fue ahí donde volvió a entablar amistad con Cormac , tanto así que se hicieron novios y bueno…- se detuvo para una respiración prolongada , pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpio

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo sorprendido

-si , y bueno se van a casar , hicieron su anuncio de boda ayer en la celebración , estabas destrozado , tanto así que los gemelos te persiguieron para hacerte tomar esa poción , pero bueno.. te escapaste y ahora estas aquí en un cuadro depresivo- Termino de decir Harry angustiado

-¿Hermione se va a casar?-pregunto un poco asustado pero sin querer aliviado.

-si , con Cormac – dijo Ginny desde la cocina- que bueno que hayas perdido la memoria , solo aléjate de ella que ya sufrió bastante por tu culpa

-¿Ella no me quiere?-pregunto casi feliz.

- No , no te quiere y la mitad de Londres tampoco – dijo hermana , salío con su bata rosada algo demacrada "por el bebe".

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Ron

- Porque si fuera poco en una entrevista … bueno – decía Harry incomodo

- por que no se sabe como , ni tu lo sabes … todo el mundo mágico vio como te revolcabas con Lavander cuando Hermione estaba…-

-Ginny…- gritó Harry mirándola fijamente

- .. cuando estaba contigo- al parecer la pelirroja había entendido el mensaje

- soy un patán – dijo cayendo sobre su asiento – pero al menos ya no me quiere

- si bueno aunque te arrepentiste después, una vez dijiste que querías que ella no te quisiera , bueno ella ya no te quiere – dijo Harry

-¿me odia?- pregunto

-ni siquiera te odia Ron , Por que para odiarte tendría que querer odiarte.

- y por que no lo hace… tiene todos los motivos para hacerlo- pregunto extrañado

- veras… - Harry miro considerablemente a su esposa , quien asentía con la cabeza , aprobando la nueva información.

-pues ella dice que no tiene mas ganas de eso , que no quiere darle malos ejemplos a su hijo.

Todo se detuvo en ese instante ,acaso Hermione era madre .. acaso el era padre… no era posible.

-veras Ronald – dijo su hermana sentándose al lado de el . – Hermione tiene un hijo

-¿es mío?-pregunto inmediatamente , los dos esposos negaron fuertemente. -¿ de McLaggen? – pero para su sorpresa la respuesta fue la misma.

- a los nueve meses exactos de que ustedes dos terminaran nació Bruce , Hermione nunca no ha dicho algo referente al padre… solo te dejo bien en claro que no eras el papá. – siguió Harry.

-además por la condición de Bruce es difícil saber si es un Weasley – repuso Ginny - el bebe es Metamorfomago , siempre que nos visita pone su cabello color zanahoria… - dijo su hermana con ternura.

- Hermione ya hizo una vida sin mi … - dijo casi murmurando. Algo dentro de él estaba contento.


	2. Pociones

Idiotas.

cap2: Pociones

El silencio causaba en él una sensación familiar, y como buena serpiente que simulaba ser, se movía entre los pasadizos sin causar ninguna señal de alarma. Miro para su derecha, no había moros en la costa, miro nuevamente y calculo con la mirada la distancia entre su posición y la ventana. Tras un suspiro corrió velozmente hacia la ventana y tras afinar su puntería, saco su varita y desde la ventana hechizo al enemigo.

-¡¡Nos rendimos!!- gritaba una voz desesperada, pero Draco Malfoy no era de esos magos que se fían en la palabra de la gente, especialmente si esa gente era su enemiga. No contesto, siguió mirando por la ventana, y se percato como los hombres vestidos de negro salían de sus escondites con las manos en alto y las varitas en el suelo. Era de noche así que no se podía ver bien las caras de los individuos...

- ¡Malfoy, los tenemos!- El rubio reconoció la voz de su compañero de cuartada, "un imbécil", pero eso era lo que le había tocado. - Los paralizare y entonces tú te los llevas- seguía gritando el tipo, Draco vio como su compañero salía de su posición y paralizaba a los enemigos, de pronto una luz verde se encendía y enseguida su compañero caía - "Mierda, le han matado"- era una trampa, las personas que se habían rendido no eran más que hologramas, los verdaderos están justo detrás, escondidos tras unas cajas.

"Mejor me muevo"- Draco corrió hasta el patio donde había sido asesinado su compañero, y tras unos cuantos hechizos pudo minimizar el poderío de sus contrincantes. De inmediato corrió hasta el cuerpo del muchacho muerto en pelea .Varias luces "hechizos" le perseguían, pero ninguna daba en el blanco. - Reducto - grito apuntando con la varita hacia el edificio de donde provenían los hechizos. Tras la explosión corrió llevando al cadáver en sus hombros, pero para cuando se dio cuenta una varita le apuntaba el cuello.

- Si que eres idiota Malfoy - no estaba muerto el desgraciado, estaba más que vivo, estaba queriendo atacar. - dime tus últimas palabras Malfoy- decía el tipo que ya se había librado de las espaldas del rubio.

-Stupefy- dijo gritando y girando 180 grados.

* * *

Potter siempre le había visto de mala cara y para ser sinceros el también, el no tenía el complejo de héroe y aun así lo era, no tenía que estar ventilando su trabajo, porque de algún u otro modo la verdad salía a la luz.

- has escuchado, Malfoy - decía una aurora, caminando junto al rubio

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto sin interés, las mujeres así sean auror resultaban ser un costal de información, a veces innecesaria.

- Van a descontar a los aurores que tengan familia directa, es decir hijos, para cuestión de seguridad - decía la mujer indignada

- bueno eso a mí no me importa - dijo sin interés

- Potter está echando chispas, ya sabes porque va a ser padre – caminando al ritmo del rubio.

- sigue sin importarme, nunca tendré hijos a menos que me clones eso sí. Pero me alegro que ha Potter le partan la madre con esas leyes.- En esos momentos la sinceridad era su mejor aliada.

- ya veo, a parte según lo que propone el ministro, no se les enviara a misiones de alto riesgo, con ese lema de la integridad familiar que tiene el nuevo ministro - decía la mujer, mientras un anciano se le acercaba.

- felicitaciones señor Malfoy, quien iba a decir que el señor Mark, era un Mortifago, aparentaba ser un... - el anciano pretendía buscar una frase adecuada...

- un idiota, parecía un idiota, esos son los peores- dijo en voz alta y mirando con dirección en donde estaba Harry.

-Si es verdad eres de los mejores aquí - sentencio la mujer mientras otro grupo de gente se les acercaba.

- si es verdad Malfoy , eres de los mejores, si sigues así vas rumbo a ser como Potter - dijo un Broke , la nueva adquisición del departamento de inteligencia de los aurores .Draco sintió como si le hubieran ofendido a la madre , lo miro con tanto detenimiento , que el pobre muchacho sentía que se desintegraba , Tras un largo silencio

- esto debemos celebrarlo Malfoy y esta vez no te vas a escapar- dijo la rubia quien le había estado acompañando.

-si, Draco un trabajo como el que hiciste se merece celebrarlo, no todos los días se atrapan residuos de mortifagos, aparte no me sorprendería que te ascendieran – dijo Mc'Legger un ex miembro de la casa de las serpientes.

- no, puedo, tengo que… - decía con desidia

- Anda Malfoy una integración con el grupo le caería bien a tu currículo, aunque tiene que mitigar otras cosas… – Potter paso por su costado sonriendo -"el mismo hipócrita de siempre… será idiota"- pensaba mientras le seguía con la mirada, miro al resto del grupo que para su sorpresa había aumentado de 5 a aproximadamente 20 personas.

- Bueno…- encogió los hombros, intento huir de la multitud pero le era imposible - … pero temprano porque tengo que revisar otras investigaciones y no puede...- intentaba decir.

-ohh, de eso no se preocupe señor Malfoy le damos la semana libre con goce de haber, usted tan solo diviértase- repuso el anciano quien todavía se encontraba dentro del circulo.- "Mierda, con estos uno no se puede distraer."

* * *

- No cree que ya es suficiente, señorita – dijo el mozo del bar, se acerco mas a ella para escuchar su respuesta. Casi nunca había visto mujeres solas bebiendo, siempre estaban acompañadas con hombres e inclusive entre ellas mismas, pero nunca solas.

-solo tráigame más, ni siquiera siento el efecto de la bebida – dijo con la voz más normal que pudo aparentar, aunque no sabía a qué mozo mirar, por eso escondía la mirada.

- es cierto lleva tres botellas de Whisky de fuegos y no la veo tumbarse, he visto caer a hombres con solo un vaso – dijo dándole la razón. Debía de estar pasando algo fuerte, nunca le había visto por esos lugares, la miro detenidamente y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-¿lo ve?, Hermione Granger siempre tiene la razón, así que tráigame otra, ahh y… guárdeme un tequila blanco, Vodka y una botella de Pisco – Dijo exhalando con el mentón en la mesa y con el otro agarrando una vaso Vacio.

- sí, lo cargaremos a su cuenta – repuso retirándose de la mesa no sin antes aparecer la dichosa Botella.

Hace una semana Ron le había dicho que no la quería , y no precisamente de la manera más comprensiva , se lo había dicho borracho , así que ella también se emborracharía para aparecer de nuevo en su casa diciéndole que le odiaba , pero por más que tomaba y tomaba alcohol el odio hacia el no aparecía, quería responderle de la misma manera , quería también conseguir a alguien , pero sabía perfectamente que era inútil , ya se lo había dicho Cormac "No te rebajes, el ya tiene a su rubia tonta… solo déjalo que se dé cuenta por sus propios medios , querida ". Se disponía a tomar su las últimas gotas de su tercera botella cuando escucho sin querer a un "Malfoy… no seas aguafiestas", sonrió de la lado y de inmediato supo qué hacer.

* * *

Llevaba casi media hora sentado y no hacía nada más que mirar su vaso vacio y hablar unas pocas palabras con Mc'leggen. Miro de nuevo todo el bar, esperando inútilmente que sus compañeros se cansaran de celebrar, algunos de ellos bailaban, otros tomaban cerveza de mantequilla y reía alegremente, otros jugaban póker mágico y los demos como él estaban sentados, aunque por el contrario conversando de los más contentos. "Una celebración y no me toman en cuenta… genial"- pensó fastidiado.

-Malfoy, no seas aguafiestas, con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado – dijo el mismo impertinente muchacho que lo había comparado con cara rajada.

- vete a la mierda, Rabnott – dijo pausadamente, mirando a las pupilas al joven novato.

- que humor...- repuso riéndose el joven muchacho.

- o vamos, no te vas a poner así con el pobre muchacho él no te conoce Draco, seguro piensa que eres alguien normal – dijo riéndose Mc'leggen quien había estado mirando expectante la situación.- deberías hacerle caso, no te hemos visto cómodo en lo que debería ser tu celebración – era la voz de Blaise, nadie podría hablar con tanta elegancia dentro de un bar.

-Zabinni. ¿Qué haces acá? – Draco estaba asombrado, al igual que los demás hombres que veían la escena, por su parte Rabnott miraba detenidamente a Draco y pareció restarle importancia a la presencia de moreno.

- escuche que habías atrapado a un mortifago, pensé que estarías celebrando, pero como han cambiado los tiempos no, cualquiera que te viera pensaría que eres el hermano perdido de Granger… un insufrible- termino sonriendo y sentándose pesadamente sobre su amigo

-Hola Zabinni – repuso Mc'Leggen y volvió a mirar al rubio – deberías hacerle caso a Zabinni, no te he visto una sonrisa prolongada desde que Potter se cayó del escenario el día de la presentación del ministro – termino.

- que les parece un póker mágico, quien pierda toma esta botella – dijo Rabnott sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco azul.

-¿Acaso es lo que creo que es…?- varios miraban exorbitados la pequeña botella que sostenía en su mano – Poción desinibidora de alta pureza, si me preguntan , anula completamente la voluntad y la conciencia , todo lo que quieres decir lo dices , todo lo que quieres hacer lo haces … Uno hasta puede llegar a matar , si así realmente lo desea , esta poción si es tomada entera tiene dos años de duración , claro que el efecto disminuye con el pasar de los días , pero es el más efectivo.

- eso está prohibido… - susurro una de los espectadores.

-corrección estaba, es muy difícil de prepararla, así que por el grado de dificultad omitieron esa norma- decía el joven, Zabinni a penas escuchar el relato le arrancho la botella – trae para acá- dijo y tras un movimiento rápido sujeto sorpresivamente a Draco, abrió la botella con y se la hizo tragar entera.

- que Malfoy se tomo toda una botella de esa poción- repitió la castaña sin poder dar crédito a lo que Candy le decía , sabía perfectamente que era una chismosa , según Harry , pero que jamás mentía , aunque pudiera ser que el alcohol ya le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

* * *

- sí , su amigo se la hizo tragar pero no sucedió nada , bueno nada fuera de lo común , Malfoy le dio un golpe , pero sigue con su mismo carácter y haciendo las mismas cosas , solo míralo- decía la rubia mientras bebía con la castaña

Hermione se limito a ver como el rubio seguía sentado en la misma banca tomando un vaso pequeño se Whisky 100 fuegos sin hablar mucho, de pronto vio como el apartaba la mirada y por primera vez en toda la noche chocaba con la de ella.

- Y cuéntame Hermi, ¿por qué estas acá a las 2 de la mañana con rastros de haber tomado por lo menos una caja de botellas de Whisky?- pregunto de manera suspicaz a la muchacha, que volvió la mirada sorpresiva a la mujer y tras un prolongado silencio respondió

- ¿Por qué perdieron los Chudley Cannons?- no sabía muy bien que decir .

- Ohh – musito la rubia mientras se disponía a seguir hablando , Hermione vio como Malfoy se paraba y caminaba en dirección al baño de hombres.

- Sabes ahora vengo – repuso la castaña , le costaba caminar sin tambalearse , por eso lo hacía despacio y tratando de no llamar la atención .

* * *

Estaba sentada junto a la rubia chismosa, y le estaba mirando fijamente, "que pretende" pensó ansioso, no la veía desde aproximadamente cuatro años , mejor dicho no le insultaba desde hacía cuatro años ,justo desde que termino el colegio y dejo de tener la confianza de decirle sangre sucia.

"sigue despeinada… y atractiva como siempre" – se sorprendió por su pensamiento pero aun así no dejaba de mirarla , hasta que ella lo hizo.

Sin darse cuenta volvió la mirada a su vaso , se detuvo ese instante y siguió bajando la mirada hasta ver su pantalón "mierda … se me paro "-se paro inmediatamente algo avergonzado, eso no le pasaba desde que era crio , a decir verdad nunca le había pasado sin que el previamente no lo haya planificado . Camino rumbo al baño e inmediato sintió como ella también lo hacía, miles de explosiones parecieron aparecer en su cabeza . El nunca había sudado, pero ahora sentía como sus manos y su frente desprendía gotas cargadas de nerviosismo.

Camino por los pasillos que daban al baño, con la plena seguridad de su presencia , se detuvo , y tras sentir un impulso eléctrico en la espalda , se escondió , pegándose en una pared oscura de un pasillo. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza al escuchar sus pasos , lo sabía , tenía la plena de seguridad , su instinto no le podía fallar , era ella…

Hermione camino lo más lento que pudo , para no caerse , a pesar que le costaba mantenerse en pie sabía perfectamente donde se dirigía . Se dice que cuando una persona esta ebria no pierde la memoria , simplemente la ignora. Camino por todo el pasillo tratando de ver con cuidado de no equivocarse de persona , pero al parecer él ya no estaba . Ahogo un suspiro y dio media vuelta , tan solo para toparse con unos labios posesivos.

Húmedos con sabor a cóctel de durazno así eran los labios de Hermione Granger , o al menos así los sentía él . La tenía sujetada de la cintura , por miedo a que se escapara , pero a juzgar por los diez minutos que iban besándose era lo menos probable. Ella se separo un poco para mirarle con atención.

- ¿estás seguro?- pregunto Hermione en voz baja , ni siquiera le había saludado ,ni insultado , nada previo. Simplemente le hizo la pregunta … que generalmente lo hacen los varones en su plan de protección. Draco simplemente movió la cabeza verticalmente , la trajo más hacia él y la siguió besando , pero de manera más posesiva. La empujo contra la pared del corredor , la desesperación era cada vez mayor , tenía una ansiedad increíble , la ansiedad de sentir a Hermione Granger. De nuevo ella se separo , pero esta vez le abrazo y despacio se acerco a su oreja.

- Vamos a mi cuarto- Draco escucho las palabras con atención , le era tan increíble el hecho de desear a Granger y de aceptarlo , como el hecho que ella también se le insinuara.

- Te sigo- dijo tan lento como ella.

* * *

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y no precisamente a causa del insomnio sino más bien a causa de ella. Estaba todavía en la habitación de la castaña, para ser exactos en cabeza de cerdo, al parecer ella se estaba mudando y mientras tanto se quedaba hospedada en esa posada. Su mano seguía acariciando la espalda desnuda de la muchacha, quien por fin había conseguido dormir después de mantener ocupado al rubio. "¿Cómo es que termine liándome con Granger?"- pensó – "Realmente lo deseaba…?" , detuvo sus caricias a la espalda de Hermione y suspiro. " Bueno no estaba ebrio , recuerdo todo exactamente … maldita poción " La miro nuevamente "bueno no tan maldita ".Ella estaba echada exactamente sobre el pecho de él, sus respiraciones parecían estar sincronizadas , y su mata de cabello había dejado la rebeldía de hace unos años para volverse más dócil. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía de nuevo la mano acariciando a la castaña.

- ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?- dijo aun somnolienta. No sabía que responder , estaba aturdido ¿Cómo se tenía que comportar? , ¿Qué debía de responder?

- Mmm- respondió , por primera vez en su vida avergonzado.

- Mira, ya son las tres de la tarde del día siguiente – dijo sonriendo la mujer , quien a pesar que estaba echada en la pecho de su anterior enemigo se mostraba de lo más cómoda.

- ¿Granger, desde cuando has tomado Felix Felices?- pregunto rápidamente

- Desde ayer en la noche – dijo de manera normal y pausada, a decir verdad se le ocurrió la idea cuando supo que Malfoy estaba en el mismo lugar que ella , y sin medir las consecuencias se tomo todo un frasco , el cual lo había preparado antes de renunciar al laboratorio mágico.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial?- pregunto aun más interesado

- Renuncie para casarme con Ronald , cosa que nunca hubiera hecho si me los preguntabas hace cuatro años , me dejo por una rubia exótica . Mis padres están en otro continente , no sé como emperezar de nuevo . Tengo 21años y cuatro de ellos no valieron la pena.

- Así que la comadreja te dejo – dijo pretendiendo entender - ¿esto es una venganza?

- Oh no – dijo sonriendo de lo más contenta – eres guapo , no te sientas usado.

Nunca en toda su vida de conocer a los insufribles amigos de San Potter , pensó escuchar tamañas palabras.

- Qué te parece si mas bien , pretendemos que nos queremos , así va ser más entretenido – dijo retirándose del cuerpo del rubio y echándose a su costado.

- ¿En serio estas bien?- pregunto fuera de sí , ella asintió con la cabeza. – está bien , pero vámonos a otro lado- no sabía muy bien porque había aceptado tamaña proposición .

- Las islas del Atlántico Mágico – repuso ella sentándose, sin importarle su desnudes

- Tenemos una semana , solo una Granger- dijo en tono amenazador , quedándose completamente mudo cuando ella se paro para recoger su bata.

- Hermione ,corazón . Vámonos que el traslador nos está esperando- dijo sonriendo.

* * *

-Mierda- musito colérico , quien iba a pensar que el genial y poderoso sangre limpia Draco Malfoy , estuviera cambiando los pañales de su hijo , y que este precisamente se orinara en su cara cada vez que él lo intentara.

- no digas esas palabrotas delante de mi nieto – decía una mujer de cabello lacio y Rubio , mientras le alcazaba el talco

- pero no me hace caso- Repuso indignado , mientras el pequeño se reía . El cabello del pequeño era rubio pálido , sus mejillas eran rozadas y a pesar que tenía ya un año y tres meses podía hablar articuladamente algunas palabras.

- es porque no lo entiendes – dijo mirando severamente a su hijo. - ¿verdad Bruce? – dijo su abuela , haciendo que el pequeño hiciera crecer su cabello al mismo tiempo que reía. Narcisa lo cargo , le acaricio la cabeza y lo volvió a acostar para cambiarlo. Esta vez el niño no protesto

- no entiendo porque Hermione , me dejo al niño-repuso colérico , viendo como el bebe – porque es mi nieto , aunque tú no lo hayas reconocido – dijo en el mismo tono.

- una vez más mama , si lo hacía o si lo hago eventualmente , pierdo las misiones más importantes . No quiero perder eso por un bebe no planificado.

- Draco – repuso indignada – no digas eso delante de Bruce , te estás pareciendo a tu padre –

- no digas eso – le reprocho.

- exacto , te pareces a tu padre. Además que yo sepa no te pusieron una varita en la cabeza para que tuvieras relaciones .. Eh

- mamá…

- mamá nada , siempre quise tener una familia grande . Pensaba que nunca te casarías

- y no lo hare- le interrumpió . Bruce ya cambiado miraba fijamente a su padre , achicaba los ojos de vez en cuando y balbuceaba cosas que ni Narcisa ni Draco escucharon

- por eso , es mi nieto . Además sabes que a mí no importa los líos de sangre como a tu padre .

- por que el está enfermo sin poder recordar ni su nombre , porque de lo contrario estarías negando a Bruce.

- jamás, Hermione es una madre excelente , claro que necesita ayuda , No entiendo porque tiene que casarse con ese tipejo.

- no se van a casar mama , el tipo es gay . Solo lo está haciendo para ayudarle – dijo en tono monótono.

- mira hijo – lo miraba seriamente – me preocupa tu felicidad – lo volvió a mirar de manera insistente – si para ti importa más tu carrera que tu felicidad familiar , ese es tu problema . Pero no quiero que mi nieto no tenga padre ; si no quieres casarte con ella está bien , no te cases aunque la quieras..

-mama .. Yo no

-déjame terminar – alzo la voz – no la quieres , está bien , no quieres que tu hijo lleve tu apellido por asuntos de trabajo , está bien. Pero no vengas llorando conmigo diciendo que te robaron a tu familia , por que será solo tu culpa.

- Mamá nunca me casare con Hermione , entendiste , nunca . No voy a negar a mi hijo , simplemente cuando se retire el ministro y su tonta norma de protección familiar , recién ahí reconocerá a Bruco- el pequeño miraba expectante como los ojos del que decían era su padre, se abrían y cerraban.

- y si esa ley nunca pasa – grito ya su madre

- entonces hasta que me jubile – grito de igual manera. – no será necesario Draco

-mama – grito el pequeño tan alto y agudo , que los dos rubios voltearon sus cabezas .

- Hermione..- su voz temblaba y sus manos sudaban " que me dirá .. Mejor dicho que me hará "

- Hola Cissy , ¿como se porto tu nieto?- pregunto dulcemente

- Muy Bien Hermione , me hace recordar a mi pequeño – dijo de manera risueña. A Draco no sabía que le daba más miedo , el hecho que Hermione escuchara lo que dijo o que las dos se comportaban como grandes amigas.

- que bien- repuso cargando a Bruce , quien la estaba abrazando y balbuceando cosas como – ag.. Braco.. Mallo – movía sus manos reprobatoriamente

- Cissy , tengo que hablar con Draco , ¿puedes llevarte a Bruce un momento?

-por su puesto , vamos pequeño – Bruce bajo de los brazos de su madre y sin reproche alguno camino de la mano de su abuela.

- Bien supongo que quieres una explicación – dijo Draco al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos

- no , Draco – dijo sonriendo, esto asusto de sobremanera al Rubio . En ese tiempo de conocer a la madre de su hijo los adjetivos no pasaban de histérica o maniática.

- entonces me vienes a seducir para que desista de mi idea – dijo temiendo un hechizo de parte de la castaña

- tampoco – dijo con la misma sonrisa

- entonces- dijo recuperando su postura altanera

- ya entendí que no quieres reconocer a Bruce , no te voy a obligar . Es mas no te voy a pedir nada por su alimentación ni para su educación – dijo de la castaña mirando fijamente al rubio.

-¿en serio?

- sí , pero a cambio quiero que no te le acerques – dijo de la misma manera

-¿perdón?- tosió sorprendido

- no te preocupes por tu madre , ella si lo vera . Es su abuela al fin y al cabo , y lo más importante quiere serlo.

- oh vamos Hermione no te pongas así , pasamos buenos momentos juntos , se nos paso un poco la mano , pero son momentos gratos , no .. Como quieres que no me acerque a Bruce.

- eres un idiota , sabes- dijo mirándole – Trabajas en misiones de alto riesgo , tienes a personas persiguiéndote , pisándote las espaldas. Personas que harían lo que fuera por amargarte la vida . No quiero que mi hijo sea víctima de tu trabajo.

- Esa no es una buena razón mira a Potter , tiene un hijo de la edad de Bruce y sigue en sus misiones- Hermione rio fuertemente y se cayó inmediatamente después - En primer lugar el sí reconoció a su hijo , en segundo lugar lo quiere , en tercer lugar no se lamente de su existencia , en cuarto lugar lo tiene asegurado y en quinto lugar es Harry, El no es como tú .

- de nuevo con lo mismo. No seas intransigente, tengo un hijo que voy a hacer ya está hecho.

- vete a la mierda – grito ofuscada ya fuera de sí – mira si quieres ver a tu hijo lo vas a reconocer . ¿Está bien? , tienes hasta el próximo fin de semana , de lo contrario olvídate de él.

* * *

Escenas del próximo capítulo:

- Papá – grito bruce desde la vitrina de la tienda. Ron Voltio rápidamente y sintió como la mirada del niño lo aclamaba.

- Así que te llamas Bruce- dijo lentamente cargando al niño . El movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- Gua – dijo señalando a un perro que le movía la cola - si ese es un perro – decía Ron mientras lo cargaba por los hombros.

- Que mierda haces Weasley – decía indignado un rubio.

- Es Ro- nald , Ro – Nald – repetía despacio , mirándole a los ojos.

- Pa- pa – decía mientras se reía.

- Lo siento señor Weasley , no le podemos dar el préstamo , la única inversión buena fue la que hizo en sortilegios Weasley , le recomendaría que regrese con su antiguo contador.

- Vamos Hermione , no te pido que te cases conmigo , simplemente que seas de nuevo mi contadora.

- Eres de lo peor Ronald , no me hablas en dos años , y quieres que sea tu contadora personal , perdóname pero no soy tan moderna – repuso indignada

- Pero si todo está bien entre nosotros , hazlo por Bruce – Ron Y el pequeño hacían puchero

- No puedo , he.. Cormac se va a poner celoso y yo no quiero problemas con mi futuro marido.

- Marido que estaba besándose con el entrenador del equipo – dijo riendo

- … le dije que se fuera a un hotel – susurro aburrida

- que mierda hace mi hijo y el cabeza de zanahoria durmiendo en la sala , juntos y lo peor que hace mi hijo con el cabello rojo–

- No los despiertes han estado jugando juntos todo el día , es un milagro que Bruce este durmiendo – dijo sonriendo

- Como se nota que la quieres Draquito, pero tú lo sabías la poción no dura para siempre y si quieres que no te atrasen ponte las pilas.


End file.
